One Promise Too Late
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: Summary would totally give it away. Just read to find out!
1. Prologue

**A.N. This is going to be another one of my short stories. Probably four chapters. I hope y'all like it!! This starts when Reba and Brock are in college, and dating.**

Brock and Reba are at the park discussing a very serious issue.

"Brock," started Reba, "Why do you have to leave?"

"I have to go. My country needs me," said Brock.

"No they don't! They have plenty of guys to defend our country. Ones that don't have pretty girlfriends sitting at home waiting for them!"

"Some men have wives and babies at home, Reba, just be glad we aren't that serious yet."

"Big mistake! You don't wanna be serious with me!" exclaimed Reba getting upset.

"No, Reba, its not that its just that you should be happy that you don't have a baby right now that you have to take care of all by yourself! I love you, Reba! With my whole heart and soul. That's why I'm asking you this," Brock gets down on one knee, "Reba Nell McKinney will you marry me?"

"Yes!" shrieked Reba jumping on top him and knocking him to the ground, kissing him with passion, '"I love you, Brock. So much!"

"I love you too, Reba."

"But Brock," started Reba starting to cry, "Your leaving now. Where does that leave us. I would wait for ever, but I don't know if I can. I'm not strong Brock!"

"You are strong, Reba. You are one of the strongest women I know. And I want you to know that I will never forget you, ever! You have to wait for me! Please. That's all I'm asking from you, and as soon as I get back we'll start planning our wedding," replied Brock.

"Okay Brock. I'll wait for you. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you."

"Reba, I leave tomorrow. Let's go home, and make the most of what little time we have left.

They go to the apartment that they share together, and...

**(y'all know what happens.)**

The next day Reba drives Brock to the train station. As she walks him up to his train all of his army buddies whistle at her through the windows.

"I'm gonna kill them for that once I get on the train," said Brock jokingly trying to make this easier for them.

"Honey..." started Reba gazing into his eyes.

He leans in and locks her lips in a passionate kiss.

They hear "All Aboard!" come from the train.

"I love you, baby!. Wait for me!" exclaimed Brock giving her a kiss to remember.

"I love you too!" she said kissing him one last time.

Brock left on the train, and she didn't know when or if she'd ever see him again.

**A.N. I know its short but this is just the prologue. More to come. You'll see what happens next. Until Then...**


	2. One Promise Too Late

**A.N. I hope you liked the last chapter, and chapter two is going to be way different. So here's chapter two...**

_(seven years later)_

Reba waited for Brock for seven years, and she hasn't been written in six years. She finally gave up on him, and started to move on. She is now currently engaged to Terry Holloway.

"Reba," said Terry, "Where are you?"

"I'm up in our room. I'm trying on my wedding dress don't come in!" shouted Reba.

"Alright, but hurry down. I'm gonna take you out!"

"Alright. Be right there."

Reba quickly changes out of her wedding dress, and she and Terry go out. Reba tries to have a good time, but all through dinner, Reba, thought she kept seeing Brock. He was like a re-occurring dream to her.

After they finished eating Terry took her home, and then he went to the bar to work for the night. Reba just sat on the porch swing until she heard a truck pulling up the driveway.

When a man got out of the car she was completely shocked.

"Brock!" screamed Reba.

"Reba Nell McKinney look at you. I'm back now," said Brock.

"Yeah, you're back, but I already have a wedding planned with a different guy!"

"What!?" screamed Brock, "How could you!"

"You stopped writing. I thought you died!"

"But I didn't! I'm here now."

"Brock, I would have waited forever. We could have gotten married, and held each other close through the years. I know how much I adore you, but I promised Terry that I'd marry him. This isn't only affecting him, and me ya know," stated Reba.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," said Reba.

_** I would have waited forever  
If I'd known that you'd be here  
We could have shared our lives together  
And held each other close all through the years  
But I've met someone before you  
And my heart just couldn't wait  
So no matter how much I adore you  
I've got to stand behind the promise that I made**_

"Reba, please," said Brock begging.

"Where were you when I could have loved you? I have been dreaming about you for the past seven years. You came along one promise too late!"

_**Where were you  
When I could have loved you  
Where were you  
When I gave my heart away  
All my life I've been dreaming of you  
You came along one promise too late  
You came along one promise too late**_

"Brock, I won't say that I'm sorry about what we had but we can't have it anymore. I'm sorry. But I'll never forget you," said Reba with tears in her eyes.

_**I won't say that I'm sorry that I met you  
I can't have you but I never will forget you**_

_**Where were you  
When I could have loved you  
Where were you  
When I gave my heart away  
All my life I've been dreaming of you  
You came along one promise too late  
You came along one promise too late**_

"Reba. Come on!" exclaimed Brock.

"No Brock you weren't here for me when I needed you most!" exclaimed Brock.

_**Where were you  
When I could have loved you  
Where were you  
When I gave my heart away  
All my life I've been dreaming of you  
You came along one promise too late  
You came along one promise too late**_

Brock was getting tired of her crap so he decided to just kiss her. They kissed passionately until they finally pulled away.

"Wow." is all Reba can say.

**A.N. I know.. cliffy! I'm sorry about that! Well IDK when the next update is coming. Until then...**


	3. Woah Baby!

_Brock was getting tired of her crap so he decided to just kiss her. They kissed passionately until they finally pulled away._

_"Wow." is all Reba can say._

"Yeah, wow," replied Brock.

"Uh Brock, I need to tell you..." started Reba getting interrupted by a car pulling up the driveway.

Two people get out of the car. A little red haired boy, and Brock's mother, Elizabeth.

"Mommy!" screamed the boy as he ran to hug Reba.

"Hey Ethan," said Reba, "Why don't you and grandma go inside and I'll be inside in a minute or two."  
"Thanks for watching him. Why don't you go on inside with him, I need to talk with my friend for a minute," she said turning to Elizabeth.

"Brock!" screamed Elizabeth hugging Brock, "Your alive!"

"Yeah, mom, I am."

Elizabeth goes inside, and Reba and Brock start to talk again.

"Is this why you have to get married?" asked Brock.

"What? You mean my six year-old son?" replied Reba.

"Six years? Reba did you cheat on me when we were still writing?"

"No, I did not cheat on you! He's yours, Brock. He's nothing like me. All he has is my red hair."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said that you were going to be home soon, and I didn't want to write it in a letter," said Reba wondering what he would say.

"Reba, you should have told me," said Brock.

"I know Brock, but I didn't know how! Please forgive me."

"I'll forgive you for not telling me about our son, but I will not forgive for marrying someone else when you promised me that you would wait forever! I've waited seven years for this day. The day I got to come back to Texas and tell you that we could start planning our wedding. I want you to know... that if you change your mind, I'll still be here. I will wait for you. Don't marry whats his face, if you don't love him. I know you still love me! You have too," said Brock with tears in his eyes.

"Brock, please, don't do this to me," started Reba, "I can't break Terry's heart like that."

"He'd get over you."

"I'm not one to get over."

"Reba, come on! Just admit it!"

"Fine! I love you, Brock. I love you more than anything else in the world, except for Ethan of course, but still. I can't just tell Terry that I have loved somebody else for the past seven years, two of those years I was dating him!" exclaimed Reba.

A car pulled up the driveway just in time to hear everything Reba had to say. Reba and Brock are oblivious to it until...

"I'll save you the trouble," said Terry.

"Terry!" shouted Reba, "Its not what you think."

"Its not what I think? I just heard you profess your love to this man who you haven't seen in seven years. You little whore. How long have ya been sleeping together?"

"Hey watch it! No one talks to her like that!" shouted Brock walking up to Terry and grabbing his collar, "Don't you dare insult her like that ever again. Don't come around here ever again. She doesn't need you. Ethan doesn't need you. I'm here now. I'm the one she really loves, and I'm Ethan's real father!" Then Brock throws Terry down.

"Reba, if you leave me it will be the one decision you will regret for the rest of your life," said Terry, "What can this army veteran provide for you?" he added laughing.

"He'll provide love and support for me. He'll encourage me to start teaching again. He'll take care of me, and love Ethan. He'll act like areal a father because he is Ethan's real father. You just pretended to like Ethan to get to me. All you care about is yourself and your stupid little bar. You don't love me!" screamed Reba.

"Your right I don't love you. The woman I fell in love with was a dedicated and wonderful mother to her son, concerned for his happiness. You are not the same woman if your really going to leave me for this guy who never even wrote you."

"That is none of your business!" interrupted Brock.

"Why didn't you write, Brock?" asked Reba angrily.

"Reba, honey, can we not get into this now. Can we talk about it later.. in private?"

"No Brock. Tell me right now! Or you can just leave, and I never want to see you again."

"Well, while I was over there I got taken as a Prisoner of War. They kept me for about five years. Finally me and about five other men escaped. We just kept running and running and running. Until we thought we were safe. It then took us another year for us to get back to Texas. As soon as I got back to Houston I went straight to the barber shop and got shaved and my hair cut. Then I came here. Sweetie, that's why I didn't write. I didn't forget you and as you can see I definitely didn't die!" exclaimed Brock. **(I'm not sure where over there is so just stick with me. Just play along. Make up any thing you want. He could be in Fairytopia for all I care. Just use your imagination. I'm kinda just making things up. It is called fanFICTION!! hahaha)**

"Aww Brock..." started Reba.

"Are you going to believe that story that he clearly just made up on the spot!" exclaimed Terry.

"Yes I am," replied Reba, "He loves me and I trust him. I'm sorry Terry. This is my house so I guess you should come get the few things you have here sometime soon. Sometime when I'm not here. I'll call you and we'll discuss a time and date. Oh and here take this," she said taking off her engagement ring and handing it to him.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Terry.

"She said leave," commanded Brock.

"Whatever. You will regret this," threatened Terry.

Terry leaves. Then Brock and Reba go inside.

"Thanks for watching him, Elizabeth, but we really need to talk to him alone so we will see you soon?" asked Reba.

"Of course you will. And I hope he takes the news well. Bye Reba, Brock," said Elizabeth hugging each of them.

"Brock, why don't you wait in the living room, and I'll go get Ethan."

"Okay Reba," replied Brock.

Brock goes and sits on the couch. Reba walks over to him, and kisses him with all the passion she has been holding inside of her for the past seven years.

"Just wanted to do that before we tell him," she said leaving to get her son from his bedroom.  
"Ethan sweetie I have someone that I want you to meet. Come with me."

"Ethan," said Reba walking into the living room with Ethan by her side, "This is... your father."

**A.N. Hahaha I am evil. I love CLIFFHANGERS! I do this like very chapter. Well anyway, school has been extra busy with our big field trip coming up, and Confirmation preparation starting soon. IDK when the next update will be. The next thing on my agenda is... CLOSE TO CRAZINESS. Until Then.**


	4. Parental Influence

**A.N. I hope you've liked it soo far and I hope you like this chapter.**

_"Ethan sweetie I have someone that I want you to meet. Come with me."_

_"Ethan," said Reba walking into the living room with Ethan by her side, "This is... your father."_

"My what?" asked a very confused six year-old.

"This is your, Daddy. The guy I said left for the war before you were born, and we just had to wait and hope he would come back," answered Reba, "And he's here now. Forever."

"But what about Terry?" he asked, he was sych a smart little boy.

"Well, we decided that we just didn't love each other. So we're not gonna get married."

"Do you love Daddy?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, I do very much."

"Does Daddy love you?"

"Yes, he does," interrupted Brock, "He loves her very much!"

"Are you okay with us being together?" asked Reba.

"Yeah! I can't wait for all my friends to meet my real Daddy!"

"Okay Ethan, you go to bed. We'll be there to tuck you in in a minute."

Ethan ran to his room to put on his pajamas and brush his teeth leaving Reba and Brock all alone in the family room.

"Honey," started Reba, "Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Nope. I thought I'd stay with you," replied Brock.

"Good... One question though. How did you know where I lived? I moved four years ago."

"Well, I called your parents."

"You called Mama and Daddy? What did they say?"

"They told me where you lived, but said not to over react when I saw. And when I asked "see what?' They wouldn't tell me."

"They probably meant Ethan and Terry," replied Reba, "I haven't spoken to them in two years."

"What? why?" asked Brock, "You've always been close with them."

"I ... uh... they didn't approve of me dating Terry."

"Why not?"

"They thought that I should wait for you forever, especially with Ethan, but I just couldn't be lonely anymore. I was just so alone. I hated it. So I had to, but they didn't want me to. It was just the icing on the cake though. They were already mad at me for not telling you about Ethan," Reba said starting to cry.

"I knew I've always liked your parents," joked Brock but when Reba just cried harder instead of laughing like he had hoped he added, "Baby, its okay. I'm here now. We'll go see your parents tomorrow while Ethan's at school. Alright?"

"Yeah, but isn't that an awful long way just for a day?"

"Oh, they mentioned that they were coming to Houston tomorrow and were staying at that little Bed & Breakfast."

"Okay," said Reba, "We better go tuck Ethan in."

They tuck him in, and then they go to what is now their bedroom. As soon as they get into the room and lock the door the passion they have bottled inside them for the past seven years comes undone. They make there way over to the bed and **(...)**

The next morning after Reba and Brock dropped off Ethan at school they went to go see Reba's parents. When they walked into the room you could feel the anger radiating from her parents towards her. They walked up to them and sat down at the table they were planning on sitting at for their late afternoon brunch.

"Hi Mama, Daddy," said Reba nervously.

"Hi Reba, Brock," they answered in unison.

"Whats this all about?" asked Helene, Reba's mother.

"I want you to stop being mad at me! I want you to be involved in your grandson's life! I miss you guys! And Ethan deserves to know both grandparents," exclaimed Reba.

"Reba, you deliberately disobeyed us!" exclaimed Helene, "We told you not to date Terry. We told you that Brock would come back, and I hate to say I told you so but look who's sitting next to you."

"Mom! I'm not a child now, and I wasn't one then. I can make my own decisions!"

"Reba, don't talk to your mother like that!" said JV, Reba's father.

"Reba, honey, calm down," said Brock whispering in her ear.

"Mom, Dad. I want you to see Ethan. He misses you guys. I know he does. He never says it, but I can tell," said Reba and when her parents said nothing she continued, "And as you can see I'm here Brock and not with Terry. Terry and I aren't getting married. I left him for Brock, and I think its better this way. Terry doesn't care about Ethan or me. He just cares about himself."

"Reba, We've missed him too, and I guess since your through with Terry we can be back in the picture," said Helene.

**A.N. I know a sucky place to end it. And I know I have basically fallen off the face of the Earth for a couple of weeks or so. But I'm trying really hard to get updates out. Don't expect to much from me. I'm going to try and finish a couple of my stories in these next couple weeks, and then start with new ones and sequels. I promised a DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL sequel and I believe I promised a BE HONEST WITH ME one. We'll see! Until Nexxt time...**


	5. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

**A.N. Hahaha. I'm back y'all!!!!!**

_"Mom, Dad. I want you to see Ethan. He misses you guys. I know he does. He never says it, but I can tell," said Reba and when her parents said nothing she continued, "And as you can see I'm here Brock and not with Terry. Terry and I aren't getting married. I left him for Brock, and I think its better this way. Terry doesn't care about Ethan or me. He just cares about himself."_

_"Reba, We've missed him too, and I guess since your through with Terry we can be back in the picture," said Helene._

"Aww! That's great, Mama! I love you! So very much!" exclaimed Reba.

"We love you too." said JV, "So Brock are you back for good?"

"Yes. I'm never leaving Reba again. I love her way too much for that. Since now I see what happens when I leave..... She gets engaged to other men," answered Brock jokingly.

"Well, you know Reba," JV replied in the same manner.

"Hey!" shouted Reba realizing they were making fun of her.

"Calm down honey," said Brock, "You know we both love you."

"Yeah, Reba, live a little."

There little brunch went on in the same way. Brock and Reba's father playing with her, and Reba's mother watching on smiling. They all were obviously happy to be reunited with one another. They all talked happily until finally Reba and Brock had to leave to pick up their son.

"Mama, Daddy, we have to go pick up Ethan now," said Reba.

"Alright Reba. We'll see you guys soon," answered Helene.

"Why don't y'all come over for dinner sometime?" asked Brock.

"That be great," replied JV.

"How's tomorrow sound?" provided Reba.

"What's tomorrow? Tuesday? Yeah, we're free. What time would you like us to come over?" asked Helene.

"7?" asked Brock waiting for Reba to shake her head yes. "Yeah, 7," clarified Brock as soon as he saw Reba's head yes.

"See you tomorrow at 7," said JV and Helene in unison.

"Bye," replied Reba and Brock.

Reba and Brock leave to go pick up Ethan, but as soon as they get into the driveway they see Terry's truck pull into the driveway.

"Fancy seeing you here, Reba," said Terry.

"Yeah, a real shocker," replied Reba.

"Why so mean?"

"Are you drunk? Or are you just incapable of remembering event that happened the night before?"

"I'm not drunk, but I just wanted to let you know something."

"What is it?"

"I've been cheating on you," Terry stated simply.

"What?" asked Reba shocked and hurt by his words even though she thought she broke his heart the night before.

"I've been cheating on you with Stacey Ann Booker."

**A.N. I making this one soo short because I wanted this to be a cliffhanger. I know exactly what im going to write next. Until Next Time.... Ahmazing**


	6. Park Problems

**A.N. Sorry for the super short chapter before. Like I said I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I am starting to write this chapter about two hours after I posted chapter 5.**

_"I've been cheating on you," Terry stated simply._

_"What?" asked Reba shocked and hurt by his words even though she thought she broke his heart the night before._

_"I've been cheating on you with Stacey Ann Booker."_

"What!" exclaimed Reba.

"Yeah, you know all those times Stacey asked you to watch her little sister Barbara Jean, and I would always just leave to go to the bar and you almost always got mad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I would always be meeting up with Stacey. You were quite naive, Reba. I can't believe you didn't catch on.... Its been about a year," said Terry smugly.

"You ass," stated Reba not wanting to say anything more, "Come by tomorrow and get your stuff from my house. Don't even bother saying hello. It will be outside. I don't want a cheater in my house."

"Reba," said Brock, "We really need to go pick up Ethan."

"You're right. Excuse us."

Then Reba and Brock walked away from Terry. They both hoped that they would never see him again. They drove to Ethan school and arrived just before school actually let out so they were luckily on time.

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Ethan running to them and hugging each of them.

"Hey Ethan," Reba and Brock said in unison.

"Guess who I talked to today?"

"Who Mommy?"

"I talked to your Grandpa and Mee-maw. They are coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"Yay! I've missed them Mommy. Why haven't they come to see me?" he asked innocently.

"Its not you... It was my fault. They were mad at me and didn't want to see me so they stopped coming around. I'm sorry sweetie that this affected you so much."

"Its okay Mommy, but why were they mad at you."

Reba looked at the innocence in his eyes and answered, "They didn't like Terry and they didn't want me to date him."

"Ohh, I didn't like him either," said Ethan in a small voice.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make you sad again."

"I wasn't sad before."

"Yes, you were. You never smiled unless you were talking to me, but when you were with Terry you were always smiling and singing. I love it when you sing," said Ethan.

"Awww sweetie. You're gonna make Mommy cry. Please promise me that you'll tell me if you don't like something. I need to know that because I'm your Mommy. Alright?" asked Reba.

"Okay," he answered.

"How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Yay! Ice Cream!"

Reba, Brock, and Ethan go for ice cream, and they hang out there for awhile.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Brock, "Its completely up to you."

"I don't know Daddy. But can we go to the park after we finish out ice cream?" asked Ethan.

"Of course we can," answered Reba.

They finished there ice cream in a matter of minutes, and then they all piled into Brock's car and drove to the park.

"I wanna go play on the swings, Daddy!" shouted Ethan grabbing and pulling on Brock's hand,

Reba took that as a sign to let go of Brock's other hand.

"I'm gonna go sit down on that bench. You boys go play on the swings and be careful," she said.

Reba sat on the park bench for a long time watching all the kids playing. Then all of a sudden Stacey Ann Booker, the lying cheating woman herself, comes and sits next to Reba dragging Barbara Jean, her little sister also known as BJ, along with her. Barbara Jean walks right up to Reba and hugs her. Reba does not know how to be mean to that little girl. She is just so darn cute. Reba never could be so mean to such an innocent child, though, even though her sister was a lying whore.

"What are you doing here, Stacey Ann?" asked Reba.

"Well, BJ wanted to get out of the house so I thought why not come to the park. Didn't think I'd see you here, though," said Stacey.

"So where's Terry?" asked Reba, "Isn't he with you?"

"What? Why he be with me?" asked Stacey nervously.

"He told me everything. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"BJ, why don't you go play on the slide," suggested Stacey.

"Okay," said BJ happily skipping away towards the slide.

"Stacey Ann Booker.... I thought we were friends, but I guess not since you were sleeping with my fiancé!" exclaimed Reba.

"Reba, I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean for it to go that far! I couldn't say no to him, though! He is just so irresistible!"

Just then Brock and Ethan walk over to them.

"Hey honey," said Brock.

"Oh my God, Reba! You are such a hypocrite!" yelled Stacey Ann, "You yell at me for cheating when you have some other man calling you honey and hanging out with your son!"

"Its Ethan's Dad, Brock. I broke up with Terry yesterday because Brock came back. So do not call me a hypocrite. I didn't find out about you until today, and you know what! I don't have to talk to you, a filthy lying bitch, or my lying, cheating, filthy, ex ass of fiancé ever again!" screamed Reba standing up and walking away.

**A.N. Sorry for the swearing in this chapter, but it really isn't that bad. I hope you like it!!! Until Next Time.... Ahmazing.**


	7. Lying Filthy B

**A.N. I hope you like it so far.... Here's chapter seven!**

_"Oh my God, Reba! You are such a hypocrite!" yelled Stacey Ann, "You yell at me for cheating when you have some other man calling you honey and hanging out with your son!"_

_"Its Ethan's Dad, Brock. I broke up with Terry yesterday because Brock came back. So do not call me a hypocrite. I didn't find out about you until today, and you know what! I don't have to talk to you, a filthy lying bitch, or my lying, cheating, filthy, ex ass of fiancé ever again!" screamed Reba standing up and walking away._

"Reba, Calm down!" yelled Brock chasing after her.

"Brock, do you know what she did! Do you even know how I feel right now?" asked Reba crying.

"Hey Ethan, buddy, why don't you go get some ice cream while your mother and I talk."

"Okay Daddy," said Ethan running off.

"Now Reba, I need you to calm down... For Ethan. It's not good for him to see you like this."

"I know Brock," said Reba putting her head to his chest and sobbing.

"Baby, why is this affecting you so much? You didn't love Terry did you?"

"Brock, I spent close to five years with that man. We dated for two of those years, and we were going to get married. Of course I loved him, but not as much as I love you."

"Honey, don't let this bother you. It was his stupid mistake. It's his fault not yours."

"I know its not my fault. But his words hit close to home. I hate being called naive. I absolutely hate it!" exclaimed Reba.

"Why?" asked Brock.

"Ever since high school that's all people ever called me. They'd make fun of me because I actually believed that my boyfriends loved me. I told Terry that just the other day before you came back. For some reason I knew he would find some way to use that against me, and he did.... Did you know that everyone told me the same thing about you?" asked Reba who had finally gained her composure.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, they would always tell me I was stupid for believing everything you told me. I just wanted to be wanted. So I believed you. And I did the right thing."

"Honey, I would never lie to you. I love you way to much."

"But you can't spell families without lies," said Reba sadly.

"But you can spell commitment and cherishing and most of all love."


End file.
